Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at the ends of the fiber optic cables, and a fiber optic adapter for mechanically and optically coupling the fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support the ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. The end faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. The fiber optic adapter includes co-axially aligned ports (i.e., receptacles) for receiving the fiber optic connectors desired to be interconnected. The fiber optic adapter includes an internal sleeve that receives and aligns the ferrules of the fiber optic connectors when the connectors are inserted within the ports of the fiber optic adapter. With the ferrules and their associated fibers aligned within the sleeve of the fiber optic adapter, a fiber optic signal can pass from one fiber to the next. The adapter also typically has a mechanical fastening arrangement (e.g., a snap-fit arrangement) for mechanically retaining the fiber optic connectors within the adapter. One example of an existing fiber optic connection system is described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,579,014, 6,648,520, and 6,899,467.
Hardened (e.g., ruggedized) fiber optic connection systems are often used for outside environments. Hardened fiber optic connection systems are typically environmentally sealed and include robust connection interfaces capable of accommodating relatively large pulling loads. A typical hardened connector includes a twist-to-lock fastener (e.g., a threaded fastener, a bayonet type fastener or like fastener) that engages a mating twist-to-lock interface defined by a corresponding hardened fiber optic adapter to securely retain the hardened connector within the hardened adapter. Example hardened connection systems are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,572,065; 7,744,288; and 7,090,406. Typical hardened fiber optic connectors are typically more bulky and robust than their non-hardened counterparts.
When installing a fiber optic network, it is often desired to route fiber optic cable through ducts (e.g., underground ducts, ducts in buildings, etc.). It is also desirable to use pre-terminated connectors on fiber optic cables so that termination operations can be efficiently and precisely performed in a factory environment rather than being performed in the field. However, since fiber optic connectors are relatively large, typical cables with pre-terminated connectors cannot readily be routed through ducts. This issue is particularly problematic for hardened connectors due to their relatively large size. Improvements are needed in this area.